User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 3.
We had waited for half of the next day. I was half wishing for action, and half wanting to get more sleep. Drago: This is boring. I think they aren't letting us battle because they STILL think we're not the Kaitar. Me: We can't know for sure if we are. But I have to agree with you on that one. Maybe the Kaitar is foretold to disobey orders? Drago: Ah, if we're the Kaitar, we'll eventually prove it. Go ask questions. Me: I'll ask if we can scout. Then we might see some action! Drago: Ok, but don't get us in trouble. You have an almost supernatural skill for that. Me: Yep...the one skill i DON'T want... I went from offiicer to officer. Some were nice but said no, others were downright nasty, and one said "Go home." I decided to talk to Parunu. Me: Hey, how can we get some action? Parunu: Easy there. We are here to fight for peace. Me: Peace won't come from standing around. Parunu: True. I guess we could learn something from you, but the only way to get action is dangerous. We will have to go together, against orders. Are you willing to do that to help us? Me: DUH! I've been waiting all day for this! Drago: Guess we ARE disobeying orders after all. I like it! *** We looked on deserts, plains, jungles, and even lakes. We stopped to drink there, but Parunu told us there are Vortex Hand scouts under the lakes. Me: So the Vortex Hand is the enemy side? Parunu: Yes. You see, in the Hall of the Unseen, filled with prophecies, there lies a door. No one knows who made it, or what is inside, but high energy was detected there. It can't make Bakugan evolve, but it may be able to power up BakuNanos. With the advanced BakuNanos of the Vortex Hand, and that kind of power, they would be unstoppable! The only way to open the door is written on it. When translated, it says that a key to it can be gained. By a terrible act... Me: How? Don't worry, we would never do it! Drago: We won't let anyone do it! Parunu: I know. You would never dream of it. The only way...is to kill the Kaitar. This would doom us all. Our very life is supported by the Kaitar being alive. Our enemies are alien, and have no need for you. The Kaitar are always from another dimension, rarely comes, and when they die of old age, a new pair of Kaitar are chosen by the spirits. But if the Kaitar die while in our dimension, they are gone forever. The enemies know this, and so have forces us to bring you here with their superior power. If they get that power, they will be unstoppable. Me: Then they'll pay. They KNOWINGLY WANT TO DOOM YOUR RACE FOR POWER! Drago: EVEN 1000000000000000000 GS ARENT WORTH SUCH EVIL! Parunu: Obvious to us, not to them. Anyway, we can't talk so much here, we are in enemy territory... Drago: Everyone, shut up! I hear something. Me: So do I. How about you Parunu? Parunu: I hear nothing. The last thing we heard was a hiss and a scratch. When we turned around, Parunu was gone! Me: Drago, watch my back. Now we have to slowly turn around. Drago: Ok. Look! He found himself face to face with a dreadful Bakugan that looked like it had been destroyed and rebuilt mutiple times. Drago: I can feel it. He has unnatural energy. Me: Well look here. I found a guy just as ugly. The alien in front of me said: My appearance is nowhere near as scary as my power. His voice sounded like a snake, like two voices, one raspy and one smooth, mixed together. His Bakugan: Surrender your energy, and you can leave with your lives, as the pathetic weaklings you were before Drago evolved so many times! Him: Not that you aren't still weak! Me: You don't know who you're challenging. Drago: We have won countless battles, and learned many things! Me: Whatever crap you got, we can take it! Him: You don't know who YOU are talking to! I am the great Rontraz, second to Terikuta and my Bakugan is Fracflare! Me: Never heard of you! Are you faking a reputation? Fracflare: He doesn't know us! Forget this! They are not the Kaitar! They don't know their misssion! Drago: Our mission is to stop you freaks! Rontraz: Don't be so sure, Fracflare. Prophcies can be...misleading. Lord Terikuta wants them dead, so they DIE! Fracflare: Kaitar or not, you've wasted enough of our time! Let's crush them Rontraz! Me: Fine! Ready Drago? Drago: You know me, let's do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rontraz: Gate Card set! Rise Pyrus Fracflare! A hideous best of rock and lava rose up, with dark slitted eyes and giant razor teeth. Drago: I can see why you have a rep! You scare your opponents to death! Fracflare: In some cases. Me: Bakugan brawl! Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! To be continued... Category:Blog posts